Legend of Labyrinth
by Jade4
Summary: Crossover with Legend. Jareth gets bored, and being who he is, finds a new toy to play with. When he abducts Lili, Jack must go after her, to the realm of the Goblin King to rescue his love from the clutches of Jareth before he looses himself and Lili.


Disclaimer : All characters and places associated with Labyrinth belong to Jim Henson  
Productions. The characters associated with Legend belong to Ridley Scott and Universal  
Studios.   
  
Co-written with a friend, Leelee (FFN user 11383), this is a crossover between Labyrinth and  
Legend.   
  
Summary : Jareth gets bored, and being who he is, finds a new toy to play with. When he  
abducts Lili, Jack must go after her, to the realm of the Goblin King to rescue his love from the  
clutches of Jareth before he loses himself and Lili as well.  
  
Legend of the Labyrinth  
***  
  
'Life is boring,' Jareth thought to himself. He sighed, glancing around his empty throne room. No  
goblins, no chickens, not even a dust mote was moving in the room. Sighing again, he conjured a  
crystal ball, and absently twirled it on his fingertips.  
  
"I spy, with mine own eye..." he whispered to himself, using his magic to scry out other worlds,  
other lands. Perhaps one would prove to hold some entertainment for him, perhaps not. Anything  
would be better than sitting on his throne in a robe all day.  
  
Visions of light danced before his eyes. Moving pictures without words filled his line of sight.  
  
A world of darkness.  
  
A world of greenery and water.  
  
A world overpopulated, polluted, and near the brink of collapse. Earth, he reflected with a sneer.  
  
And then, a wondrous sight befell his eyes. In his crystal ball, Jareth could discern an idyllic  
forest scene. It seemed to be a world inhabited by pixies, at first glance. The devilish little  
creatures danced all throughout the air, scattering glitter in their wake. Glitter, the Goblin King  
noted with approval. That is a good sign. With a mental nudge, the picture moved on, traversing  
this new land. Trees and hills zoomed by. Jareth's eyes came to rest on a happy little brook,  
bubbling along by itself, perfectly content in its existence.  
  
There he stopped. A vision in white had lingered a little too long on the scene. It was a woman,  
Jareth realized, as he zoomed in a bit closer. Slowly, her features came into play.  
  
Her long dark hair hung in ringlets down her back. Her soft ivory skin, so delicate and fair,  
caused Jareth's gaze to linger. Her long white dress fit her snugly, showing off her curves. With  
her wide dark eyes, she was the ultimate picture of innocence in the serene surroundings.  
  
Jareth smiled darkly. "Perhaps she would care for a change in environment?" he whispered softly  
to himself, tossing the crystal into the air to disappear without a trace.  
  
Getting to his feet, Jareth strode purposely toward a window. "Perhaps," he said, under his breath  
with a smile. Within moments, Jareth disappeared from sight.  
  
He reappeared not far from the woman. Smiling sinisterly, he made his way closer and crouched  
down, hidden in the underbrush. Watching her intently, he licked his lips in anticipation. Ready  
to make his move, Jareth slowly crept closer only to stop abruptly. There, not far off, was a  
young man walking through the forest toward the woman Jareth so desired. He watched as she  
got to her feet and greeted this strange man who was interfering. Anger seeped into his soul as  
he took in the scene in front of him.  
  
"I will have her," he whispered vehemently, as his lips curled into a horrible smile. "This shall  
be an interesting challenge."  
  
"I was beginning to wonder if you were coming, Jack," her voice fell from her lips, sweet as  
honey and trapping Jareth's heart further.  
  
Jack crouched down toward the ground with a bird perched on his shoulder. Grinning at her, he  
quickly stood and took her hand. "Come with me, Lili," Jack said, leading her away.  
  
Jareth watched them go with a wicked smile. "Lili," Jareth breathed. "You will soon be mine,  
Lili." he promised, just before disappearing.  
****  
  
Jareth sat upon his throne thinking about what he was going to attempt. Knowing that the  
woman wouldn't come willingly, he decided not to give her that choice. A smug smile crept  
across his face at the thought of having her, of taking her, of . . . controlling her.  
  
Producing a crystal, he peered at her image. "Interesting, a princess." he murmured  
absentmindedly. "No matter, I can still break her will, " he smirked, confident of his eventual  
triumph.  
  
****  
"Jack! Let go!" Lili laughed, struggling to break free. Her beloved was torturing her in the worst  
way.  
  
He was tickling her.  
  
"Jack! Stop it!"  
  
"Never," he replied, smiling at her feeble attempts to free herself. "Not as long as I have you right  
where I want you!" He landed a kiss on her mouth, ending their impromptu tickling war. The kiss  
deepened, and Lili wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, pulling him closer to her, as she lay on  
the soft grass.  
  
"Hmmm . . . Jack," she murmured softly, raining kisses on his neck. He moaned softly with need,  
a silent plea to her. "Yes," she whispered. He smiled his thanks, and sat back to peel off his shirt.  
Leaning back on the balls of his feet, he watched her, watching him. Lili rose up, to rest her  
weight on her elbows. She smiled, and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
But no words emerged. Without warning, she disappeared.  
  
"Lili!" Jack jumped up, screaming her name to the forest. "Lili!"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
****  
  
"Jack!" she cried out, as inky blackness enveloped her. She was blind, deaf, and mute. The  
darkness pressed in, stealing her breath. With a final moan, she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
****  
  
Jareth watched the infernal male search the forest, all through the night, seeking a sign of his  
lover. He would find none. Jareth's magic was undetectable, especially to a mere human such as  
Jack. The King of the Goblins smirked, watching the forest child's useless attempts through  
another crystal ball. Lili has passed out during her transport. Jareth had put her into a basement  
room, dark and frightening. He played out how he would greet her in his deranged mind. He  
would open the door, offer her his protection, claiming to be rescuing her . . . and then she would  
be his! It was all so perfect, so planned out! Nothing could go wrong at all!  
  
Telling his lower half to be patient, Jareth began the walk down to the dungeons. By the time he  
arrived at Lili's cell, she should be awake.  
  
Walking down the many steps toward the basement, Jareth's wicked grin never faltered. *Oh how  
easy this is going to be,* he thought. Amused by what was to come, he chuckled to himself as he  
finally reached the door. He could hear her stirring inside and licked his lips.  
  
Lili woke, startled by what she couldn't see, and reached out to find the stone wall merely inches  
away. Scraping her knuckles, she pulled her hand back and cradled it to her chest. "Let me out!"  
she screamed, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Someone! Please! Let me out," she cried, not  
realizing her captor stood on the other side of the door.  
  
Squinting against the darkness, she could make out the faint outline of a door. Slowly getting to  
her feet, she stumbled blindly toward it. Reaching it, she felt along the edges, looking for some  
way out of her prison. Finding a knob, she grasped it, and pulled with all her strength, to no avail.  
She was trapped.  
  
Falling to her knees, her soft sobs echoing off the walls, she whispered softly, "Jack, where are  
you?"  
  
Jareth turned the key in the lock, and grasped the handle. *Show time,* he thought smugly as he  
pulled the door open to reveal the young woman on the floor, tears streaking down her face.  
  
Lili, covering her eyes from the light, got to her feet and moved back, fearful of this stranger.  
Hitting the wall, she whimpered when she realized she could go no further. "Don't hurt me," she  
breathed softly, lowering her eyes.  
  
Jareth cocked his head to one side and looked at her. The picture of innocence intrigued him and  
a wicked smile broke across his calm features. "Why would I hurt you, child? I am here to help  
you," he said, his voice smooth as silk.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, backing into the corner, watching him closely.  
  
"Come with me," he said, extending his hand, expecting her to take it.  
  
Lily didn't move. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked timidly.  
  
Jareth dropped his hand and stared at her icily. "Nothing you don't want, I am sure."  
  
"I want to go home," she replied, her breath catching in her throat as he took a step into the  
room. His blonde hair shone brilliantly, highlighted by the light behind him. His thin, yet  
muscular form took her by surprise and she gasped as he came to stand only inches before her.  
  
"You don't need to return to that dreadful place. Here, you can have whatever you desire," he  
said softly, touching her cheek with a gloved hand. Something about him both repelled and  
attracted her.  
  
Lili jerked away. "No, I want to go home." She turned her head to one side, squeezing her eyes  
shut tight.  
  
"That is not an option," he stated, taking a step back and looking her up and down. "You will  
remain here indefinitely."  
  
"You can't keep me here," she whispered, fearful of his reply.  
  
Jareth stared at her simple beauty and grinned. "I can, and I will."  
  
"Please, please let me go?" she begged.  
  
Jareth stepped up to her once again. Grasping her face with both hands, he kissed her roughly,  
pushing her against the wall. She fought him, until she realized that it was arousing him. She felt  
sick to her stomach.  
  
Pulling from her, Jareth snickered. "I don't think so, my dear," he said, his hand falling to her  
breast. "I am the master around here. I get what I want." His gaze traveled down her body. "I  
want you."  
  
Lili pushed him away and spat. "I would rather die than to lie with you!" she screamed, her hands  
trembling.  
  
"That could be arranged, my dear," he replied, leaning in close, staring coldly into her frightened  
eyes. Abruptly, he spun away, and walked from the room, closing the door, once more leaving  
Lili in darkness. Locking it, he heard her sobbing again. Grinning evilly, he walked away slowly,  
swinging the key around his finger. "Tomorrow is another day," he muttered beneath his breath.  
  
****  
  
"Lili!" Jack yelled through the still air of the forest. Searching frantically, he still found no trace  
of her. Feeling as if his world was crumbling down around him, Jack wrapped his arms around  
himself, sinking to his knees. "Lili!" he cried out once more.  
  
"Jack, what is it?" Oona stood not far from his shaking form. Looking over him, she took a step  
closer. "Come on Jack, tell me what has happened," she said softly, placing her small hand on  
his shoulder.  
  
Jack pulled away, and stared at her with sad eyes. "Lili is gone."  
  
"No," Oona said, raising her hand to her delicate mouth. "How did this happen?" she asked, her  
eyes filled with compassion.  
  
"I-I don't know," he stammered. Jack looked around to see his friends coming closer, all of them  
gazing at him with wide eyes. Gump stood upon a stump, looking down at him, his head cocked  
to one side.  
  
"A powerful man took her," Gump stated, peering around the forest curiously.  
  
"Who? How do I find my Lili?" Jack asked, his mind whirling with the hope that he could get  
her back.  
  
"It will be very dangerous," Gump replied, searching the breeze for the answer to the riddle  
before them.  
  
"Tell me, Gump. I must know," he pleaded.  
  
"You must seek out the Goblin King. Only then will you find Lili," he replied, turning away  
from Jack and jumping to the ground.  
  
"How do I find him? Gump! Will you help me?" Jack implored, watching the elf turn to face  
him with a smile upon his lips.  
  
"It is not for me to interfere, Jack. You must find him - and her - on your own."  
  
"But, Gump-"  
  
"Oona knows the way. It will be a long and dangerous journey. I only fear you may not have the  
time," Gump stated, walking away with the faeries following close behind him.  
  
Jack turned and looked at Oona standing in her human form. Her wings shone brilliantly in the  
fading light. "What did he mean, Oona? About time?" he inquired.  
  
"The King will have but one use for her Jack. Once he gets what he desires, he will no longer  
want her," Oona stated, trying to be as delicate as possible.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, then the realization of her words hit him. "We have to find her,  
Oona!"  
  
"We will, Jack," she said softly, turning into a small ball of light. "Follow me Jack," the tiny  
voice called, flying off across the landscape.  
  
****  
  
"Follow me! Hurry, Jack! Hurry!" Oona called to the forest child running behind her. The forest  
had been left behind long ago. Now, they traveled across a sandy plain, with only tall grasses as  
their companions. What trees there were stood hunched over, as if taking their last, dying breaths.  
The landscape did little to comfort Jack. He began to slow, his thirst gradually consuming him  
until he had to stop altogether.   
  
"Jack!" Oona cried, changing to her fairy form with a little 'poof' of magic. She landed on his  
shoulder and tugged sharply on his ear.  
  
"Ow!" he yelped, swatting her away. "Make yourself useful, fairy, and use your magic to find me  
something to drink!" Jack leaned over, putting his head between his knees. Oona hesitated for  
one second, hovering above him. These mortals sometimes confounded her, with their bodily  
weaknesses. Abruptly, she turned and spun off into the distance, following the little tug in her  
mind that told her water was not too far away.  
  
****  
  
Morning dawned on the Labyrinth, and light filtered slowly through the windows into the throne  
room. As the first bright rays touched Jareth's golden hair, he glanced up. 'Morning,' he thought  
to himself, 'already?' Stretching his legs and raising his arms above his head, he stood up and  
yawned.   
  
'Lili,' was his first thought. With a wordless command, he was in her cell. Lit by a small window  
near the ceiling, it was truly horrendous in the day. Its previous occupant had been a dissident  
goblin, and, as Jareth's haughty sniff detected, its stench still hung in the air. Straw and less  
mentionable things littered the floor. Lili lay curled up in a semi-clean corner, her chin tucked  
between her knees. Her hair had bits of dirt in it, and her dress was soiled around the hem.   
  
Jareth knelt down beside her, and place a gentle hand on her cheek, stroking it softly. "Wake up,  
my beauty," he crooned softly.   
  
"Hmm," Lili murmured in her half-aware state. "Jack," she whispered.  
  
Jareth's eyes narrowed with rage, and his hand swiftly clamped around her neck. Waking up at  
once, Lili stared in wide-eyes shock and fear at the Goblin King. His mismatched eyes bore into  
hers. She whimpered once in utter horror at the madness she glimpsed in them, and passed out,  
her head falling against her chest.   
  
"Damn," Jareth muttered. Releasing his choke hold, he checked her pulse. She was still alive.  
Cursing his own impulsiveness, he leaned forward and gathered her limp body into his arms.  
Picking Lili up, he whisked them away to one of his own chambers.   
  
'Perhaps a new method of persuasion is necessary,' he reflected, glancing down at the  
unconscious woman in his grasp.   
  
Setting her gently upon the covers of the four post bed, Jareth took a step back and gazed at her  
beauty. Her long dark hair that framed her ivory face lay in disarray. Her long lashes amplified  
her beauty as it increased attention to her round dark eyes. Her sumptuous mouth captured his  
attention as she pursed her lips slightly within her dream. Her thin white neck gave way to her  
perfect breasts that remained hidden beneath the fabric of her dress. Studying the curves of her  
body, Jareth licked his lips in anticipation.   
  
A knock on the door startled Jareth back to reality. With a wave of his hand, the door swung  
open and a small goblin stood on the other side, shaking with fear. "What is it?" Jareth asked, his  
voice absent of any emotion.   
  
"Yer majesty," the goblin said, with a small bow of respect, then continued. "A man has reached  
the gates of the Labyrinth. What should we do?" his voice carried lightly across the room to fall  
upon Jareth's ears.   
  
Jareth's collected calm seemed to dissipate as he strode full force toward the goblin. Grabbing  
him by the collar of his armor, Jareth lifted his small form into the air and looked into his  
fear-filled eyes. "Impossible," he muttered angrily.   
  
"Yes, yer majesty." the goblin agreed, his body shaking in terror of the King.  
  
Jareth tossed the goblin without a second thought, and smiled as he hit the wall. Producing a  
crystal upon his fingertips, he scowled at the sight. "Damn that boy," he muttered, peering at the  
image of Jack standing outside the great wall. An evil thought flowed through his mind and he  
glanced at the sleeping form of Lily. With an evil chuckle, he pulled the door closed, locking it,  
and disappeared instantly.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There has to be a way in Oona," Jack stated, running his fingers over the moss covered walls in  
the attempt of finding a finger hold. So far nothing, and he was losing too much time staring at  
the huge wall instead of getting inside to save his Lili.  
  
Oona flew over the top to get a better view of the Labyrinth. Resting lightly on the wall, she  
changed to her larger form and sat down, taking in the breathtaking beauty of the intricate maze.   
"This looks harder than I had anticipated Jack," she said softly, her blue eyes raking across the  
surface.  
  
Jack glanced up at her, but was spun around quickly to come face to face with Jareth, the Goblin  
King. Speechless, he stared at the figure before him. Moving to the right, he took a step away  
from the wall, still his eyes never left the form of the King. Regaining his senses, he realized that  
he must know where Lili was.   
  
"Where is she?" Jack asked, watching the King's face intensely.  
  
Jareth smirked, folding his arms across his chest. Looking down his nose at Jack, he carefully  
sized up his competition before he spoke, his words cool and crisp. "At my castle, dear boy."  
  
Jack tilted his head slightly, trying to get a bearing on this new advisary. Without a word, he  
rushed him only to meet empty space. Scanning the space in front of him, Jack tried desperately  
to find the strange man. Little did he know, Jareth stood next to the great wall.  
  
"Well now, when you are quite finished, perhaps you would like to make a wager, hm?" Jareth  
asked, staring at Jack with a cold unfeeling look.   
  
"What kind of wager?" Jack inquired, facing him and thinking Jareth to be the devil himself.   
  
"Why to see who can win the fair Lili of course," Jareth replied, leaning an elbow against the  
stone wall, examining his black glove.   
  
"That would be an unfair wager to you, because Lili already loves me," Jack replied, watching  
the King curiously.   
  
"You sure about that boy?" Jareth asked, amusement filling his features. "What could she  
possibly love about you? Are you a man of wealth? A man of prestige? No, you are a child of  
the forest. One who dresses without record," he stated, his voice showing a tinge of distaste. "I  
can offer her everything she ever wanted, what do you have to offer?"   
  
"Love," Jack replied softly.   
  
"Love is for fools dear boy. You should thank me for freeing you from its parameters," Jareth  
remarked.  
  
"I'll thank you kindly to release her," Jack replied hastily, his anger growing by the second.   
  
"No," Jareth stated simply. "I will not give her up unless..." Jareth trailed off.  
  
"Unless what?" Jack asked, not sure if he dared know the answer.  
  
Jareth took a step closer to him, his mysterious eyes filling with an unobtainable sense. Fiercely  
grabbing Jack by the chin, Jareth laughed. "Why, dear boy, one can not give up something of  
value without having another take its place," Jareth stated, his eyes firmly fixed on Jack's  
innocent face. "Innocence, such an alluring trait." Jareth stated with a smile full of venom.  
  
Jack pulled free and glared back at the monster standing in his view. How could he have been so  
blind to see that this creature was one that would destroy all that stood in his way? And his poor  
Lili was now in the clutches of the beast. He had to save her.   
  
"What?" Jareth asked, seeing the wheels of thought turning in Jack's head. "Know you this boy,  
if you choose to go against me, I will own you before it's said and done," Jareth seethed.   
  
"I fear you're wrong your highness," Jack replied smugly.  
  
Jareth grinned. "Well now, don't say I didn't warn you. You have thirteen hours in which to  
solve the Labyrinth, before you and your lovely Lili belong to me," he remarked, looking Jack up  
and down with a wicked smile.   
  
"Never happen," Jack breathed with anger.  
  
"Never say never my dear boy. Soon, you'll obey my every command," Jareth shot back, his eyes  
taking on a ferocious look. "And I always get what I want."  
  
"Not this time," Jack remarked, looking away briefly. When he returned his gaze, Jareth was  
gone. Looking around, he saw no trace of the King so looked to Oona for help. "Oona, how do  
I get into the Labyrinth?" he called out.  
  
The wall began to quake, shaking Oona and making her fear she would fall. Turning into her  
smaller form, she flew from her resting place down beside Jack and watched in anticipation as  
the ancient stone rumbled and moved across the surface of the ground. Glancing at Jack, she  
could see awe filling his features at such a magnificent display of power and mystery.   
  
Once the gates were opened, Jack didn't move. Oona had to nudge him to move through the  
opening. Following him inside, she jumped as the heavy doors banged shut behind them. The  
eeriness that surrounded them was more than she bargained for. From above, the Labyrinth  
looked so beautiful and intriguing. Now it was foreboding.  
  
"This way," Jack motioned, moving off to his right. How he knew where he was going, he didn't  
know. He just wanted to find Lili before the both of them were doomed to a fate worse than  
death. Servitude to the wretched Goblin King.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Blast that boy!" Jareth's voice rung out as his boot collided with the nearest goblin. "At this  
rate, he'll be here in no time."  
  
Jareth thrashed his riding crop against the statue to his right, knocking it from its base with ease  
to send it crashing to the cold stone floor. Jareth watched with a smile as it shattered into a  
million and one pieces right before his eyes. Oh the destruction he could cause with only a small  
action. Now if only he could pose that action against Jack.  
  
Striking the crop against his leg, a smile crossed his face. "I won't have a thing to worry about,"  
he muttered, looking briefly into one of his crystals. "He'll die before he reaches my castle."   
Jareth's wicked smile increased as his thoughts drifted to the young woman upstairs. Thoughts of  
her enticing innocence brimming his lust fully. "I'll win the wager boy. You're precious Lili will  
be mine completely. Pity you are so eager to die," he spoke, the image of Jack filling his crystal.   
"You too would have been a magnificent prize."  
  
Jareth watched Jack in his crystal a few moments more. The more he watched, the more he  
wanted to break the man that dared defy him. He would make him pay the ultimate price.   
Perhaps he would make certain that Jack would be faced with dangers befitting a man to see if he  
was worthy of his attention. Knowing that he had to be up to form by the time the forest boy  
got there, Jareth yawned and tossed the crystal into the air before deciding to retire for a short  
rest.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oona flew across the landscape leading Jack deeper into the Labyrinth. With each turn she  
alerted him to the dangers helping him to escape them with ease. "Come on, Jack, this way!" her  
tiny voice called out as she disappeared around the corner.  
  
Jack followed, running easily across the stoned surface but stopped when he rounded the corner.   
There before him was a wall unlike any other he had ever seen. "Lili?" he questioned as his eyes  
took in the sight before him. Lili's image filling the surface of the wall. Jack watched, longing  
for his Lili to be back in his arms.   
  
"Jack!" Oona burst out, pointing a slender finger to the figure that appeared. There was the  
Goblin King leering at the beautiful Lili.   
  
"Damn him!" Jack exclaimed, pushing hard against the surface only to find no reprieve. Taking  
a step back, he watched in horror as the monster advanced on his love.   
  
"Why don't you sit down, Lili?" Jareth's voice fell on Jack's ears making his anger take control of  
his emotions. Jack wanted nothing more than to dispose of the Goblin King.  
  
  
"Where's Jack?" Lili's soft voice echoed, sending a shiver down Jack's spine.   
  
"I'm right here, Lili," Jack whispered softly, outlining her image with his finger.   
  
"Why he's given you up, I'm afraid," Jareth replied coolly.  
  
Jack's head snapped around to look at the image of the Goblin King. "Liar!" he shouted,  
slamming his hand against the hard surface. "Don't listen to him Lili!"  
  
"You're lying," she replied, studying him closely. "Jack would never leave me."  
  
"Are you so sure dove?" Jareth replied, his eyes twinkling wickedly. Fixing his glove as he  
spoke, he knew he had her hanging on his every word. "I offered him the chance to save you, but  
he didn't feel up to it. Too much trouble," Jareth stated, his voice smooth.  
  
"No," Lili breathed, sitting down lightly, her face filled with shock. "He said he loved me."  
  
"Men will say anything to get what they want, dear. You're Jack was no exception," Jareth  
mentioned as though he couldn't care about the whole thing.   
  
"Liar! If you touch her, I'll kill you, Goblin King!" Jack threatened.  
  
"Jack, calm down. You're playing into his game," Oona stated, watching the whole ordeal with  
interest.   
  
"But, Oona-"  
  
"Jack, you want to save Lili, don't you?" she asked, her blue eyes staring back at him. Oona  
stood before him, her slender form contrasting with the surroundings.   
  
"Of course," Jack replied.  
  
"Then solve the puzzle so we can go," Oona replied, her voice soft. Her eyes caught the action of  
the king as her face filled with shock.   
  
Jack turned to look back at Lili before continuing on only to see Jareth kneeling at her feet, the  
smile of a predator upon his lips. As Jareth grasped Lili's hips, Jack filled with hatred and swung  
without thinking. His fist hit the wall but instead of stopping his hand went deep into it.   
Stunned, he watched as the wall opened up in front of him.   
  
"How did that happen?" he asked, astounded.  
  
"Does it matter? Let us get going Jack, before he does any real damage to her," Oona replied,  
changing back to her smaller form and flying on ahead.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lili pushed his hands from her body, repulsed by his attempts to seduce her. She was a princess,  
and did not have to stand for such behavior. Being a king, he should know the proper behavior,  
shouldn't he? She gasped as he grabbed her again, harder this time as though his grip was made  
of steel.  
  
"Let go!" Lili bit out, trying to pry his hands from her.  
  
Jareth smiled. "Not just yet, kitten," he purred, pulling her closer. Without hesitation his lips  
covered hers, kissing her long and hard even though she resisted. Breaking away, he breathed  
deep then looked her straight in the eye. "Mmm... If the rest of you is as sweet you shall be a  
welcomed desert, my dear Lili," he seethed.  
  
Lili's eyes filled with tears as she watched him get to his feet. Her lips felt bruised from his  
attack, and she loathed the sight of him. As he closed the door behind him, she heard the click of  
the lock. Alone, finally. Lili's lower lip trembled, now knowing what he held in store for her.   
Her tears fell silently over her ivory cheeks. "Jack, please," she begged.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jack raced across the landscape, led by Oona on his perilous journey to the castle. Through  
hedges and stone he weaved an intricate path that he knew he'd not be able to retrace. His  
thoughts focussed on Lili, not on how they were going to get out. He had to reach her.  
  
"Jack!" Oona's voice cried out, but none too soon.   
  
Jack fell down a deep, darkening, dwindling hole that led to nowhere but a dead end. Landing on  
his side, Jack coughed and held his ribs. Such a fall would have shattered every bone in anyone's  
body. Jack was lucky.  
  
Oona stood at the top of the hole, almost afraid of the dark. Shivering involuntarily, she waited  
patiently for any sign he made it through the ordeal. What she got was more than she bargained  
for. Deep down in the depths of darkness, a new voice was heard.   
  
"Well now, seems as though you're not making such good progress, Jack," Jareth stated,  
illuminating the room with magic. His blonde hair shining in the fading light. With a smile, he  
took a step nearer.  
  
Jack rolled over and got to his feet, ready for anything. Eyeing Jareth nervously, Jack took a step  
back trying to protect himself in his weakened state. Still holding his ribs, a boot struck his leg  
causing him to stumble and fall. Trying to get up, another swift kick to the ribs forced him back  
down. Again another kick, this time harder until finally Jack couldn't move because of the pain.   
  
"Pity," Jareth sneered. "You were far too easily taken."  
  
Jack winced in pain. Knowing that he had no other alternative, he pushed back the bitter reality  
that his body needed rest and slowly got to his feet to face the goblin king. With a defiance all  
his own, Jack stood tall and glared at the monster before him.  
  
Jareth chuckled, amused by such a show of boldness. Without hesitation, he moved with the  
speed of lightening and pinned Jack to the wall. His eyes twinkling with maliciousness, Jareth  
leaned in close, his voice barely a whisper. "Lili is such a sweet thing," he prodded, watching the  
anger within Jack grow. "I wonder, tell me, Jack...is she as sweet on the inside as she is on the  
outside?" he smiled, snaking his tongue out to lick his top lip knowing it would infuriate the  
forest boy.  
  
Jack tried to push him away, angry that he even dare talk about his Lili that way. Every muscle  
in his body hurt, but that was of no consequence. He had to get out of the lion's den. A hand  
touched his thigh, making his eyes grow wide in shock. Jareth's cool mismatched eyes stared  
back with a cruelness all their own as Jack's manliness was attacked with excruciating precision.   
With all the strength Jack could muster, he shoved the goblin king away from him, taking a  
defensive stance.   
  
"Such a fiery soul in you, I'll take great pleasure in breaking it," Jareth stated, watching Jack  
closely.   
  
"What do you want from me?" Jack countered, ready to die if necessary.  
  
"Oh, I think you already know Jack. Ah, but I'll have the fair Lili first when your time runs out,"  
he replied, his wicked tone sending shivers through Jack's body. "Her perfect breasts, her long  
dark hair, her lean supple body... all mine."  
  
"Never!" Jack bit out ferociously, charging angrily forward. Jareth disappeared instantly, his evil  
laughter echoing off the walls of Jack's confinement, leaving him alone in the dark once again.   
~~~~~  
Oona searched the Labyrinth for anything that could be of use. How was she to help Jack when  
the goblin king had already paid him a visit? She had to find a way to get him out. Perhaps he  
could climb back up the way he fell? Even in her bigger form, Oona couldn't carry much. Then  
her eyes spied something she was thankful to see.   
  
Pulling at the vines, she strung them out behind her, hoping her idea would work. Looking back  
down into the darkness, she heard faint breathing. 'It's now or never,' she thought as she tossed  
the vine into the blackness below. Changing to her smaller form, she followed the hole until it  
opened into a small room.  
  
Oona looked shocked seeing Jack curled up in a ball for warmth. Looking him over, she noticed  
the new abrasions on his skin an attributed them to the ghastly Goblin King. Moving across the  
floor quickly, her palm grazed his head feeling the heat of fever just beginning to take over his  
body. Now was not the time for this.   
  
"Jack," she whispered, trying to get his attention. "Jack," she said again, louder this time.  
  
  
Jack shot up in a frenzied state, half expecting the goblin king to be there to cause him more  
pain.   
  
"It's me," she stated quickly, seeing the perplexed look in his eyes. Holding her hands up to him,  
she smiled sweetly. "Let's get you out of here," she stated, pulling on the vine from above.  
  
Jack snapped back to reality. "Oona," he breathed, thankful that he wasn't alone. Grasping the  
vine tightly, he pulled, his body aching from the torture he'd endured. Half way to the top of the  
room, the vine snapped, sending him crashing to the floor below.   
  
"Are you alright? I'm sorry, I thought it would work," she apologized, helping him to his  
feet.   
  
"I need light," he whispered, glancing at the surrounding darkness.   
  
Oona changed into her smaller form, illuminating the space around her. With a small giggle, she  
flew back and forth in front of him. "How's this, Jack?" her tiny voice asked.   
  
"Just great," he replied, taking in the surroundings now. "There must be a way out," he  
whispered. Feeling along the walls, with Oona's light showing the way, he found a small hole.   
Only big enough for his arm, he pushed it through the aperture encountering a thick slime that  
oozed through his fingers. Finally reaching through to the other side, he determined that it was a  
useless tact and withdrew his hand, the slime following his departure.   
  
"Is that a way out?" Oona's tiny voice asked, flittering near the opening.   
  
"Not for me," he replied, shaking his head in defeat.   
  
Without hesitation, Oona shot through the opening, Jack's voice calling her back. In an instant,  
she stood on the other side in the darkened hallway. Glancing around, she got an eerie feeling  
that she was somewhere she didn't want to be, but pushed her uneasiness aside, combing the  
walls for anything that might open a secret door. Her blue eyes searched endlessly across the  
forbidden surface until they finally found what she was looking for.   
  
"Jack!" she called, hoping he could hear her through the thick stone wall. "I think I found it!"   
  
Her thin fingers wrapped around an odd shaped handle, the coolness numbing to her senses.   
Turning it slightly, she heard a scraping sound and backed away scared that she did something  
wrong, and now Jack was going to die. Her eyes widened in amazement as the stones in the wall  
seemed to disintegrate from the middle outward until there was no longer a wall between them.   
With a smile, she watched Jack walk through the opening slowly as though expecting it to fall on  
him.   
  
"Where are we?" he asked, his eyes surveying what he could see. His ears perked up to the  
different sounds that seemed to come from nowhere. A small drip noted the presence of  
moisture, and a scraping only hinted that they were not alone.   
  
"I don't know..." Oona trailed off, looking down the corridor with wide eyes. The scraping noise  
was getting closer. Her heart fluttered in her chest.   
  
"What is..." Jack started, pausing slightly turning a curious ear to the noise, "that?"   
  
They stood there, unable to move as the unknown sound advanced, slowly as though dragging  
out their fear of dying. All at once, a rushing blue caught Jack's eyesight throwing him into a fit  
of panic.  
  
"Fly like the wind, Oona, save yourself!" he cried out, running away from the approaching death  
trap that flowed effortlessly through the corridors. His eyes darted left and right looking for an  
escape with Oona flying way out in front. At least she'll make it through this, he thought to  
himself as he felt the sheer cold of death creeping up closer by the second. His body still ached  
horribly from where Jareth had left his mark.   
  
"Jack!" her tiny voice screamed, catching his attention.   
  
Jack watched Oona fly straight up, and poured on the speed, trying his best to outrun what he  
knew was behind him. Reaching the dead end, he glanced over his shoulder to see the wall of  
blue closing in. Grasping a rung on the ladder fixed into the side of the wall, Jack started to  
climb, his ribs aching with each quick step.   
  
In an instantaneous moment, Jack's body was slammed against the wall, the pressure almost too  
much to bear. Screaming in agony, his hand slipped and he fell below the surface of the water  
that now provided a perfect way to die. Jack's breath escaped, as his ribs constricted. His hand  
reached out aimlessly looking for anything to hold onto.   
  
"Jack, please..." Lili's voice beckoned to him, her pleading breaking his heart.   
  
Jack grasped the rung once again and pulled himself up with all his might. His head surfaced  
briefly, as he gasped deeply for air before being drawn below the surface once again. Pulling  
against the torture of being crushed by the immense weight, Jack finally reached the end of the  
ladder to find his path obstructed by a metal grate.  
  
Oona's thin hands were covered in water as she tugged against the grate, seeing Jack on the other  
side. "Jack!" she screamed, knowing she couldn't move it. Her eyes filled with tears as she  
watched him helplessly pushing against the grate. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, her hands  
white from holding onto the metal so tightly. Jack's frightened eyes stared back at her, chilling  
her soul.   
  
Oona was pushed aside as two strong arms reached down, grasping the metal and pulling it free  
with ease.   
  
Jack flew out of the hole, landing on the ground with a thud and gasping for breath. Oona was at  
his side instantly, patting against his back, thankful that he survived. Glancing up, the sight she  
beheld was a wondrous one. A large red-brown creature stood there staring back at her, his large  
eyes wide with surprise. A grin filled his face.  
  
"Ludo....help," he said, his voice low.  
  
"Thank you," she offered, not sure what to make of the creature. "I am Oona."  
  
"Me...Ludo," he replied, taking a step closer.   
  
"Yes, I know," she smiled, turning her attention back to Jack. "Are you alright?" she asked  
worriedly.  
  
Silence was all that she heard as he gasped heavily for air. Swinging his arms around in an  
attempt to stabilize himself, he quickly found his bearings and his breathing eased slowly.   
Laying his head gently down, his eyes closed before Oona had a chance to object.   
  
Looking up at Ludo, Oona couldn't help but feel as though they had lost the battle already. So  
far yet to go, and Jack was in no condition to continue on. Shaking her head, she now knew the  
feeling of defeat. Lili would be lost, and soon the king would come for them. She gulped lightly  
as fear filled her at the thought of what the king would do to her.   
  
"Ludo....help?" he asked, looking at her saddened features.   
  
"No, I don't think so. You've already helped so much," Oona replied, sitting beside Jack. "I  
can't ask any more of you," she stated, looking off in the distance and seeing the castle sitting  
there in all its glory. "It's so far away, we'll never make it in time," she whispered softly.  
  
Ludo looked from Oona to the castle and back again. In one swift movement, Ludo scooped  
Jack's motionless body up and swung him across his shoulder. "Ludo...help," he said again,  
smiling goofily. Oona got to her feet and followed him as he trudged his way through the  
Labyrinth, brining them that much closer to the castle.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jack!" Lili's voice cut through the air followed by the sharp sound of a hand. Lili fell against the  
bed, her face red and her eyes full of tears. So it has come down to this? She would rather die  
than be with this monster.  
  
"That can be arranged," he growled, as though hearing her unspoken thoughts. Grasping at her  
waist, he drug her beneath him, clawing all the way. "Now we can do this the easy way or the  
hard way. It's your decision," he smirked, looking into her dark eyes.   
  
Lili's hand pushed against him, trying desperately to get away. "Let go of me!" she shrieked,  
clawing at his face.  
  
Jareth backhanded her again. "Oh, I like your fire. Makes this all the more enjoyable," he  
grinned, catching her wrist and pinning her down. Dropping his head to nip at her neck, he felt  
her tremble beneath him, her fear feeding his lust for her innocence. His hand held her wrists as  
his other hand tugged at her dress.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ludo walked through the Goblin City with Oona still trailing behind him. The Goblins were  
nowhere to be seen as Oona took in her surroundings. Not sure if she should trust what she  
couldn't see, she noticed Jack twitch and was thankful that he was finally waking up. The time  
was almost up.   
  
"Put me down!" Jack growled, his head springing around to find Oona looking back at him.   
"Where are we Oona?" he asked, not sure of anything anymore.  
  
"Look, it's the castle. Ludo has brought us all this way," she replied, pointing in front of them.   
  
Jack stood on the ground and felt a renewed strength. Glancing at Oona, he could see the  
exhaustion in her face. "You should stay here," he whispered.   
  
Oona shook her head. "No," she replied, walking in the direction of the castle steps. "I've come  
this far with you, I'm not turning back now."  
  
"It's going to be dangerous. I don't want to see you hurt," he shot back, grasping her arm.   
  
"Let's just go get Lili and get out here. Thank you, Ludo," Oona stated with a soft smile.   
  
Jack acknowledged Ludo. "Thank you more than you'll know." Racing up the steps, Jack  
pushed against the massive doors, having them budge just a bit. Without asking, Ludo forced the  
doors open and left them to their deed.   
  
"Lili!" Jack's voice carried through the empty halls. The whole place seemed deserted. "Where  
is she?" he asked.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lili screamed again, only to be met with another slap across the face. Feeling her dress pull free,  
her lips trembled as his hand found her bosom, squeezing the tender flesh. His tongue traced her  
nipple, the wetness cooling her skin with his breath and making her shiver involuntarily. As his  
mouth closed on her breast, moans escaped her lips.   
  
Jareth was enjoying his torment of her flesh. Her moans fell on his ears making him smile  
against her breast. Teasing her nipple, he wanted much more than she dared give up without a  
fight. Jareth continued his assault, tempting her, teasing her; readying her for his final seduction.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack ran through the halls, searching frantically for Lili before Jareth would make good his  
promise. Up a set of stairs he went until he reached a locked door. Banging on it, he called out  
for her hoping that his journey had finally come to an end.   
  
A sudden scream rang out though the silent hall, sending shivers through Jack. Banging his  
shoulder against the door, it didn't budge at all. Again he hit it, hoping to break it down but to no  
avail.   
  
Oona flew along the side of the castle, toward the scream. Flying in through the window, she  
was horrified with the sight. Lili was bound to a bed with the goblin king disrobing to take his  
prize. Flying along the ceiling to keep from being noticed, she could hear Jack pounding  
gallantly against the door.   
  
"Hear that?" Jareth's voice filled the air. "Trying to save you even now, at the end." He  
chuckled, moving closer. With a smirk, he gently rubbed her belly, his hand slowly sliding  
downward until she writhed beneath his touch. "Like that kitten? Just you wait...it gets better,"  
he grinned, leaning over her.   
  
Sickened by the display she was horrified to witness, Oona tried to remain calm. Knowing she  
only had a moment before he realized she was there, Oona transformed and quickly opened the  
lock allowing Jack entrance to the room.  
  
"Jareth!" Jack yelled, his eyes wide and angered at his fair Lili in the clutches of the beast. But if  
nothing, Jack has learned from the mistakes he made while traveling the Labyrinth. He knew  
better than to challenge Jareth, certain that he would lose at too high a price.   
  
"How nice of you to finally show up, Jack," Jareth stated, not once turning to glance at him. A  
wicked smile played upon his lips, a certain knowledge that soon this boy would know defeat.   
His hand fell to Lili's waist, pulling her closer. "Now, Jack, how could I give this beauty up?" he  
asked, poised and ready to strike.   
  
"Let her go," Jack spoke, his voice betraying his emotions.   
  
"No," Jareth replied bluntly, prodding her entrance. "One move from you, and she's mine," he  
stated, looking down into the eyes that hated him so much. "You'll like this pet," he whispered  
into her ear, his tongue snaking out to trace her lobe.  
  
Oona flew at him, trying to break his concentration if even for the briefest moment. Just long  
enough for Jack to have a chance. A hand swung, blind siding her and knocking her from the air.   
The pain that filled her was no match for the hurt he would inflict.  
  
Jack sprung in an instant, pulling the king from Lili's shaking body. Slamming him to the floor,  
Jack attacked like a wild animal, pounding what surface he could reach. Jareth rolled across the  
floor, followed closely by Jack's feet as they roughed up Jareth's abdomen. Jack's relentless  
advances on Jareth left him vulnerable. Jareth took the advantage to gain the upper hand.   
  
One swift strike and Jack was down, gasping for breath. Jareth got to his feet, blood trickling  
from his new abrasions. Sneering, he lashed out and struck Jack hard. Chuckling, he kicked his  
prey. "You are no match for me you simple fool," Jareth stated, another kick landing on Jack's  
midsection. "You will bow to me!" he bellowed, bringing his foot down hard on Jack's back,  
showing him no mercy.  
  
Jack twisted around to catch Jareth's foot before the next blow, throwing Jareth off balance.   
Jumping to his feet, Jareth caught Jack in a choke hold, squeezing the breath from his body.   
"How does it feel, Jack?" Jareth spat, holding him tightly. "I was hoping to have you as well, but  
things do change, don't they, Jack?"   
  
Jack gasped for breath, his eyes searching wildly for anything that might help him in his  
endeavor. He spied Oona's frail body laying motionless on the floor. His fault...this was all his  
fault. Clawing at the arm that held him, cutting off his life force, he made one final attempt; one  
last shot for freedom. Jack shot his elbow back straight into Jareth's ribs with such force that he  
got just a small breather before Jareth regained his composure. Just long enough....  
  
Jack slipped from Jareth's grasp, swinging around with all his might to make contact; dealing the  
might Goblin King the blow of all blows. Jareth fell against the wall, clutching his sides. With a  
small chuckle, he seemed amused by the unfortunate circumstances.   
  
"You've lost," Jack stated, his breath ragged.  
  
"What is losing Jack?" Jareth questioned, tilting his head to the side. "The ability to strike  
again?"  
  
"No," Jack stated.  
  
"You were an excellent advisary, but what do you do now?" Jareth asked, his eyes staring back   
coldly. "You can't kill me. It's not in you," Jareth added. In the next moments, Jareth changed  
form right before Jack's very eyes. His wings flexing proudly as he gave Jack one last look  
before heading towards the open window.   
  
Jack seized the closest object within his grasp and threw it with all his might, knocking the  
majestic bird from it's flight. Falling gracefully, it landed with a soft thud on the floor, not  
moving an inch.   
  
Jack went to Lili, untying her quickly and wrapping a blanket around her naked body. Pulling  
her to him in an comforting embrace, Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He was united with Lili once  
again; thankfully before Jareth did the ultimate damage.   
  
Lili flushed against his chest, her emotions betraying her deepest desires. Her body trembling  
from the near catastrophe, she couldn't help but feel guilty and embarrassed by what Jack walked  
into. Jareth had touched her in places she'd never dreamed could make her feel that way. She  
would understand if Jack didn't love her anymore.   
  
Jack released his hold, moving to Oona. Pulling her small body into his arms, he lifted her to the  
bed. "Wake up," he whispered.   
  
Oona twitched lightly, her deep blue eyes slowly opening as a smile formed on her full lips. She  
caught sight of Lili staring back at her. "You did it," she remarked.  
  
"No, we did it," Jack responded softly. His eyes caught movement by the window to find the  
King sitting against the wall again in human form. Blood ran down his arm but the wicked smile  
remained. "The game is over, you lost."  
  
Jareth's gaze remained straight ahead. He knew that he'd lost, and yet he was not in any hurry to  
send them on their way. Watching them closely, his smile broadened as Lili flushed under his  
scrutiny.   
  
"You can't keep us here," Jack stated, staring back at the king with hard eyes.   
  
"Can't I?" Jareth smirked. He had all the right in the world to keep them until the game was  
complete.  
  
"But you've lost. We got here in time," Oona added, her soft voice full of doubt.  
  
Jareth laughed. "If you only knew the half of it."  
  
"Half of what? You're power over us ceased the second you stole something that didn't belong  
to you," Jack stated, his eyes flashing furiously.  
  
In an instant, they were gone. Jareth leaned against the wall, a stunned expression on his face.   
How could a forest child know? "Damn him!" he bellowed.  
  
"Your highness....your highness!" a goblin yelled, running through the halls and bursting into the  
room to find his king.   
  
"What?" Jareth asked in a bored voice.   
  
"Somebody said the words," the goblin offered, running back out the door.  
  
"Well it was a nice little interjection," he muttered, as he wiped from his mind the recent loss.   
Jareth got to his feet, walking steadfastly out the door. There was another child to take, another  
sibling to tempt. All in a days work.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lili looked around at her surroundings. She hadn't seen it's like in days. Taking Jack's hand, she  
smiled happily. It was over. Though she knew that somewhere deep in the recesses of her mind  
she'd never be rid of him, she focused on today. Today she was with Jack, they had beaten a king  
and lived.  
  
Trudging off through the forest hand in hand, they knew that nothing would be the same as  
before, because somewhere along the way, they changed. The change melded them into  
something stronger; something that couldn't be torn apart again.  
  
The End 


End file.
